


baby's first christmas

by WattStalf



Series: Medical Malpractice OTP [32]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Merry Christmas! I'm glad you made it over here safe! Why, are those presents for us? Now, now, Egor, you shouldn't have!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My OC that is the infant daughter of the OTP is here for this Christmas special, which I am posting a little early cos I'll be posting a lot of Secret Santa fics on actual Christmas. Anyway, it's the baby's first Christmas and also I might be making the OT3 happen in this series too, rather than just the splintered off AU of my own fics. i am a mess

Shinkei's first Christmas comes quickly for her parents, especially for Emilia. Shingen has done all of this before, and he knows just how quickly a child can grow up, and how quickly the time passes, but his wife is always stunned by it. She is, of course, more excited for this Christmas than any other that they've spent together, and she spends so much time preparing for it that he wonders if she realizes that Shinkei won't remember a thing.

“She has to have a lot of presents,” she always says. “Lots and lots from us, and lots and lots from Santa!” Naturally, he can't argue with that logic, but, then again, he rarely ever has reason to argue with her.

The season is spent doing thing with their baby, who doesn't seem to know exactly what's going on, but who is excited for it, nonetheless. They bake and they make candy for their friends and they show her Emilia's favorite Christmas specials from childhood, and they sing to her, and, at her insistence, they both take plenty of time off leading up to the holiday. Her enthusiasm is infectious, and when Christmas Eve finally rolls around, Emilia is the one who has a hard time falling asleep from excitement.

They had invited Shinra and Celty to spend Christmas with them, but Shinra had turned down the invitation, claiming that he wouldn't spend such a romantic holiday with anyone but the woman he loved, and then adding that Celty had said no, anyway. It will just be the three of them in the morning, though they do have company coming over later in the day.

First thing in the morning, Emilia springs out of bed like an excited child, and Shingen follows her as she bounds into their daughter's room. She had even been so excited for the holidays that she had managed to find matching pajamas for all three of them, and they don't change out of those while she brings Shinkei to see the Christmas tree, and all the presents underneath.

Opening the presents take a very long time, because Emilia insists on letting Shinkei try to open all of them, which, more often than not, ends in the baby pulling off a single piece of wrapping papers and getting distracted by it. Eventually, however, they get through every last present, and Emilia cuddles up with Shingen while they watch Shinkei play with one of her new toys.

“When do you think we should get dressed?” she asks him.

“Does it matter? It's only Egor, he's seen it all. Christmas pajamas are hardly going to shock him.”

“You make a very good point!”

Still, at some point, the couple does change into their ordinary clothes, though they let Shinkei keep wearing her pajamas. Even if she doesn't really get what this holiday means yet, she's having a blast with her mountain of new toys, and they both end up on the floor with her, playing until they hear the bell.

“That'll be Egor,” says Shingen. “I'll go let him in!”

~X~

Egor has very mixed feelings about spending Christmas with the Kishitanis. He has very mixed feelings about spending time with them in general, but he is no more able to say no to them now than he ever has been, so he finds himself on their doorstep, three presents in hand, one for each of them and one for their daughter.

Their daughter is, of course, part of why this is so damn complicated for him. He knows that whatever transpired between the three of them was not something to be taken seriously. Their brief encounters in the past were just for fun, and the couple never intended to see him as anything more than a friend. It's his own fault that he fell for him, and his own fault that he still has feelings for them, even after everything, even after they had a child.

Shingen answers the door, dressed as he always is, and he says, “Merry Christmas! I'm glad you made it over here safe! Why, are those presents for us? Now, now, Egor, you shouldn't have!”

“I shouldn't? Well, I could always return them.”

“Wha- don't do anything hasty, now! I can't speak for Emilia or Shinkei, of course!”

“I'm only teasing,” he says with a smile, and the man lets him in, chuckling under his breath.

Egor follows him, and says hello to Emilia, who is playing on the floor with their daughter. She gets up and runs over to hug him, as affectionate as ever, and he does a very good job of not letting it show on his face how much the hug really affects him. Of course, this only leads Shingen to protesting, “If you're going to hug him, then I'm going to hug him too!” and Egor finds himself crushed in both of their arms. Sometimes, he really wishes his friend wasn't so fond of joking around with him.

They keep this up long enough for his face to grow uncomfortably warm, but he has his expression in check as always, and they never suspect a thing, even when they let go of him. Clearing his throat, he says, “Alright, well, would you like to open your presents now?”

“You got us presents!” Emilia beams as she takes hers, and after he hands Shingen his, he goes over to help Shinkei unwrap hers. Though the presence of their daughter makes his feelings for the couple all the more uncomfortable, he can't say that he's anything but fond of the girl. He doesn't have all that much experience with babies, and she was actually terrified of him at first- due to his height, he assumes- but now she adores him, so much so that she always brightens up whenever she sees him.

Today is no different, and she doesn't seem to have much interest in the gift; instead, she reaches for him with both arms, and he sits down on the floor, pulling her into his lap. He smiles at her and holds his finger up for her to grab onto because, even though she's past the age where babies tend to latch onto any finger pointed at them, he's always found it to be sweet and, as long as he offers, she usually takes it.

While she grasps tight to his finger, he talks to her about nothing in particular, and the couple opens their presents. Unfortunately, he didn't know what was the appropriate sort of gift for friends like those, considering how complicated things were between the three of them, and so he had to settle for getting both of them a bottle of wine, since he at least knew they would have use for it.

“This looks expensive,” says Shingen, who doesn't have enough tact to give a damn about the etiquette surrounding discussing the prices of gifts.

“Oh no! I don't think ours is going to equal out,” Emilia cries.

“No, no, don't worry about it,” he says. “I really just appreciate being invited over.” Pulling his finger out of Shinkei's grasp, he hands her the present that is a little too big for her to hold onto, and helps her start to open it. For her, he got a small toy, a soft baby doll, because she had one similar and, as far as he could tell, had nearly worn it out completely already.

She giggles and hugs the doll, and he can assume based on that that he did a good job shopping for her. Sitting her down gently, he turns his attention back toward her parents, who have brought him his own gift. He opens the box to find an oddly shaped scarf, a pair of a earmuffs, and a rather nice hat that resembles one that he once mentioned misplacing to the two of them.

“I made the scarf,” says Emilia. “Well, mostly. I'm not very good at knitting, I guess.”

“I did what I could to help!” adds Shingen.

“No, I love it,” he says, and he's sure that they think he's just playing nice, but he is being entirely sincere. “And the other gifts as well.”

“I was just afraid you might get cold, you know?” she asks. “Ooh, there's a card in the bottom, don't forget to open it!”

When he pulls out the card and opens it, he finds that, inside there is a rather expensive gift card for dinner, and a large amount of scribbling. Both of their signatures are there, and then there's the scribbles, and he can tell immediately what they are. “Isn't she a little young to try to hold a crayon by herself?”

“Emilia held her hand the whole time, but Shinkei still had a mind of her own about how she was going to sign that card,” her father says. “Still, I think, with a little practice, her signature will probably end up better than mine! What's that they say, about the student surpassing the master?”

“Thank you both very much for the gifts,” he says with a warm smile.

“And thank you for ours! Say, how about we pop one of these bottles open?”

The rest of the afternoon passes rather quickly, with the three of them taking turns playing with the baby and watching television, eating together, and slowly making their way through one of the bottles- though Egor refrains until it comes time to put Shinkei down to sleep. He offers to do so, leaving the couple cuddling on the couch, and when he returns to them, they wave him over to sit next to him.

Of course, he doesn't let it show how odd this makes him feel, and he doesn't give in to the temptation to see if he's welcome to cuddle with them, and the three of them talk about the day. Emilia starts crying as she talks about how it's her baby's first Christmas, and everything was perfect, but she's growing up so fast, and Shingen does what he can to soothe her.

“I'm really happy but I'm really sad,” she says. “I want her to stay a baby forever. Not cos I don't want her to grow up at all, but because I don't want her to grow up too much.”

“Now, now, pumpkin, your child is always your child. Even when they're all grown up and you barely see them!”

“I thought you barely say him even _while_ he was growing up.”

“That's all subjective,” Shingen says, brushing her off with a laugh that seems a bit over the top.

“You know what would make me a lot happier?” she asks. “If Egor would hug me too!”

Her teasing causes him to flush, and he isn't sure exactly where to look at that point, but he tries to laugh it off. After all, whatever he once imagined between them is long gone, isn't it?

However she says, “Come on, I'm not kidding! Please?”

“Get in between us,” adds Shingen, and Egor is unable to protest this, allowing himself to be wedged between them on the couch and allowing them to snuggle close to him while he awkwardly wraps an arm around each of them.

“You should use that gift card to take us all out to dinner,” mumbles Shingen after a bit of silence.

“Yeah!” his wife agrees. “Cos we wouldn't have to buy anything for Shinkei, she'd eat free.”

“You two got me a gift card so I could treat you both to dinner?” Egor chuckles.

“Well, how else are we going to get you to go on a date with us?” the other man asks. “I mean, we haven't done much with the three of us in a while. Things got busy, and then we had Shinkei but...eventually, Emilia and I are going to get serious about you.”

“What do you mean by that?” he asks, not daring to hope that they mean what he thinks they mean.

“You'll just have to wait and see,” says Emilia, nuzzling closer to him.

“For the time being, how do you feel about spending the night?” adds Shingen. “We have the guest room set up, but...I doubt you'll be needing that, now, will you?”

And, of course, Egor agrees to stay, and, of course, he does not end up needing the guest room.

 


End file.
